


미친 놈

by kiecherrie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bang Chan is Called Chris, Bang Chan too, Cheating, Han Jisung | Han has Lots of Regrets, M/M, Seo Changbin Appears At The End, implied depression
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiecherrie/pseuds/kiecherrie
Summary: Jisung benci bagaimana penyesalan itu baru datang, dan penyesalan itu sudah tak lagi berarti.  (A Sequel From "Tidur")
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin
Kudos: 6





	미친 놈

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. The title is inspired from SKZ's new song. Anyways, hello! I come back with a sequel from my first work here! Please read "Tidur" first if you haven't.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING! Please read tags first before reading, if you don't feel like you're okay while reading this just stop and take some rests.  
> Please also take notes, this is pure fic!

Di hadapan kaca besar yang memperlihatkan sebuah taman kecil nan rindang, nampak hangat pada hari yang sejuk itu, Han Jisung melebarkan sebuah kemeja putih polos yang kebesaran. Ia biarkan cahaya matahari yang membias dari kaca menembus kemeja yang bersih itu.

Tak lama Jisung tersenyum. Ia rengkuh kemeja itu bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang dijatuhkan ke atas kasur yang berantakan.

“Wangi Seungmin masih ada,” lirihnya kepada kemeja yang sudah kehilangan pemilik di tangan. Sepasang netra yang sudah berkaca-kaca menerawang ke langit yang terpampang dari balik kaca, harap-harap ada yang mendengar bisiknya dari atas sana. “Kau pasti rindu dipakai Seungmin, ‘kan? Ah... harusnya dia membawamu bersamanya. Kau ‘kan kemeja favoritnya.” 

Jisung rentangkan kembali tangannya, pandang kemeja yang masih setia dalam genggamannya.

“...Dia bahkan memakaimu saat kencan terakhir, bukan?” []

  


“Kim Seungmin, di hari pernikahan kita, pokoknya harus berdansa seperti ini.”

“Astaga. Han Jisung yang mabuk benar-benar merepotkan.”

Seungmin menggerutu. Kendati ia biarkan tangannya bertaut dengan Jisung, tangan yang lain sudah dituntun untuk memegang bahu Jisung sedang kekasihnya dengan seenaknya memegang pinggulnya. Kemudian pemuda yang lebih pendek itu membawanya dalam sebuah tarian yang acak-acakan.

“Kim Seungmin, ikuti langkah kakiku! Jangan salah begitu!”

Mendengar ocehan Jisung yang tak berdasar, laki-laki Kim dengan kemeja putih bersihnya itu mendengus geli namun sok menunjukkan air wajah yang kesal meski ia tahu Jisung tidak sepenuhnya sadar.

“Kim Seungmin, yang benar!”

“Jisung, kau yang sempoyongan, tahu!”

“Aku tidak. Kau yang bergerak dengan aneh,” seru Jisung bersikeras. Kedua pipi yang dibuat menggembung bukannya membuat dia terlihat seperti orang marah malah terlihat menggemaskan.

“Han Jisung, sudah. Ini tengah malam dan kita di tengah jalan!”

“Ya, dan?” Jisung malah semakin mengeratkan kaitan jemari keduanya. Pun Seungmin hanya bisa dibuatnya menggelengkan kepala.

“Seungmin. Berjanji padaku, ya?”

“Berjanji apa?”

Si pemuda Han menarik napasnya. Pelan-pelan ia lepas pegangannya terhadap Seungmin, mundur ke belakang sedikit dan menatap Seungmin dengan segala kesadarannya yang masih tersisa.

“Berjanji... untuk menikah denganku.”

Senyum Seungmin lantas merekah, indah seperti anyelir yang baru mekar.

“Kau sedang melamarku?”

“Nanti.” Jisung menjawab tanpa berpikir dua kali. Lagi-lagi ia ambil tangan Seungmin dan mengamitnya. Ia taruh tepat di depan jantungnya sebelum mendongakkan kepalanya lagi untuk menatap Seungmin yang masih setia dengan senyumannya.

“Nanti. Aku pasti akan melamarmu, Kim Seungmin.” Jisung bilang.

 _“Tunggu aku. Aku berjanji akan segera melamarmu._ ” []

  


_Bodoh._

Dari tengah ruangan, Jisung menari dengan kemeja polos tak berpenghuni itu. Senyum begitu lebar akibat bayang-bayang Seungmin yang tengah berdansa dengannya dibuat begitu nyata.

Namun tentu tak berselang berapa lama, ia kembali merasakan kekosongan itu. Kemeja peninggalan itu tanpa sengaja menutupi wajahnya. Tangis mengeras setelah disadarkan bahwa tidak ada siapa-siapa di hadapannya. Tidak ada Seungmin yang tengah berdansa dengannya.

Tidak ada lagi Seungmin. Tidak ada lagi Seungmin yang akan marah namun selalu memaafkan kesalahannya. Tidak ada lagi Seungmin yang menyeka peluhnya tatkala ia lelah. Tidak ada lagi Seungmin yang terlelap cantik karena telah menyerah menunggunya, yang biasanya pemandangan cantik itu bisa Jisung nikmati tiap ia pulang malam.

Seungmin... sudah tak akan ada lagi di hidupnya.

Jisung terus menangis. Tubuh meringkuk di atas kasur besarnya yang biasa ia tempati dengan Seungmin. Baju itupun masih direngkuhnya erat-erat. Sampai tanpa sadar ia terlelap.

_Maaf, Seungmin. Seharusnya kau tahu..._

  


Ia terbangun ketika hari sudah malam. Terjaganya Jisung langsung disambut oleh sosok laki-laki berperawakan dewasa yang membawakan segelas susu hangat untuknya, serta disambut oleh kemeja Seungmin yang tergeletak berantakan di sampingnya.

“Mau sampai kapan kau begini, Han Jisung?”

“Chris,” Bukannya menjawab, Jisung malah memanggil pemuda yang duduk di pinggir kasur, “maafkan aku.”

Chris menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. “Adikku meninggal karena kecelakaan, Jisung.” Lelaki itu gigit bibirnya, terasa begitu menyakitnya bahkan hanya untuk menyebutkannya saja. “Seungmin tiada bukan karenamu. Jadi, berhenti meminta maaf.”

“Aku tahu.” Kendati Jisung menggelengkan kepalanya. “Maafkan aku, Chris. Maafkan aku.”

“Apalagi, Ji?” Chris tanya dengan pelan.

“Kau tahu apa.” Jisung mendengus. "Kau… harusnya marah padaku, Chris."

"Tapi kau dan Changbin adalah sahabatku."

"Jangan sebut namanya. Dan Seungmin adalah adikmu, Chris." Jisung balas dengan tajam, setajam tombak yang lagi-lagi menikam jantungnya karena memori itu. "Kau bisa bunuh aku, Chris. Mengapa tidak kau lakukan dari kemarin? Lakukan, Chris. Biarkan aku disambut api neraka yang pantas aku terima."

Chris memijat pelipisnya. "Kau pasti sudah gila."

"Aku memang sudah gila, Chris." Laki-laki Han itu tertawa getir sambil menatap kemeja milik Seungmin. "Aku sudah gila semenjak kubilang padanya pekerjaan makin menumpuk. Aku sudah gila semenjak dia terus menyiapkan makan malam yang siap menyambutku pulang. Aku sudah gila semenjak aku minta kau untuk tutup mulut, Chris. Aku gila! Kau pun gila, Chris. Seharusnya kau bunuh aku dari awal!"

"Tenanglah, Ji. Tenang dulu!" Chris mencengkeram lembut pundak Jisung yang bergetar akibat emosinya yang meluap-luap. Kepalanya pun tak kalah kencang karena begitu banyak benang kusut yang berusaha dirapikannya secara perlahan-lahan, walau akan ada beberapa helai benang yang tidak akan pernah lurus lagi.

"Ji, Seungmin pasti memaafkanmu. Seungmin tidak akan suka melihatmu kacau seperti ini, ya?" Dengan segala kewarasannya, Chan berusaha menenangkan kawannya itu. "Yang perlu kau lakukan sekarang adalah hidup dengan baik, Ji. Seungmin akan lebih membencimu jika kau hidup seperti ini. Oke. Lupakan Changbin. Sekarang kau harus hidup memandang lurus ke depan."

Chris memejamkan matanya. Menahan pusing yang masih menyerang akibat racau yang entah keluar begitu saja dari lidahnya sedari tadi.

"Aku tahu adikku, Ji. Sebesar apapun bencinya, Seungmin tidak akan suka kita hidup seperti ini, Ji. Jadi, tolong. Jangan biarkan aku berjuang sendirian. Kau juga harus berjuang, Ji."

Namun, sekali lagi Jisung memilih diam dan membiarkan isakannya yang memecah hening.

Chris benci semua ini. Di mana dilema antara persahabatan dan persaudaraan membuahkan suatu dampak yang hinggap seumur hidup. Chris benci bagaimana bungkamnya ia seakan sama sekali tidak memedulikan adiknya yang tanpa sadar telah menjadi korban.

Jisung pun jauh lebih benci semua ini. Jisung benci bagaimana penyesalan itu baru datang, dan penyesalan itu sudah tak lagi berarti. []

  


"Lain waktu, kau tidak perlu mengantarku sampai rumah, Changbin." Jisung berujar kepada lelaki yang mengantarnya sampai ke pintu utama rumahnya. "Aku tidak mau Seungmin tahu, Changbin. Dia akan membenciku dan aku tidak mau dia membenciku."

Changbin terkekeh. Ia usap surai Jisung yang terasa halus di sela-sela jemarinya. "Seungmin tidak akan tahu," bisiknya sambil mengecup pipi pemuda Han sampai laki-laki itu salah tingkah. "Selama ini, dia tidak pernah tahu, bukan?"

"Ya. Tapi bisa saja suatu hari dia terjaga, lalu memergoki kita."

"Kalau begitu, kapan kau akan memilih, Jisung?" Changbin tanya, semakin membuat kepala Jisung berdenyut akibat rasa takut yang selalu ia rasakan setiap diantarkan pulang oleh si pemuda Seo. "Kau bilang, kau segera memilih antara aku dan Seungmin. Jika kau pada akhirnya memilih Seungmin, saat itu juga aku baru akan berhenti mengantarmu pulang, Jisung."

“Nanti. Aku pasti akan memilih, Seo Changbin.” Jisung menjawab sambil memejamkan matanya.

 _“Tunggu aku. Aku berjanji akan segera memilih._ ”

  


Berjalan mengendap-endap, Jisung menajamkan penglihatannya di dalam rumah yang pencahayaannya begitu redup itu. Pelan-pelan memutar kenop pintu kamarnya, di tengah kamar yang temaram, Jisung menemukan seorang pemuda yang sudah terlelap begitu nyenyaknya.

Jisung tersenyum. Mendapati Seungmin yang tertidur mampu menetralisir detak jantungnya yang tak karuan sejak ia membuka pintu masuk rumah, sekon setelah Changbin akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya.

Sambil berjongkok tepat di sisi Seungmin yang tertidur, ia cermati baik-baik wajah Seungmin seperti yang biasa dilakukannya setiap kembali ke rumah.

Lengkungan bibir jatuh, alis mengerut menandakan hari Seungmin kali ini tidak baik-baik saja. Ingin hati membangunkan, namun urung karena berpikir Seungmin mungkin hanya kelelahan dan butuh istirahat yang cukup. Sehingga Jisung hanya terus berikan senyumannya terhadap figur manis yang tengah berbaring itu.

...Jisung suka melihat Seungmin tidur.

**Author's Note:**

> They all don't deserve him so He took him first...  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
